


How To Woo Your Best Friend: A Guide By Shawn Spencer

by grahamcracker76



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Shawn-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: The epic love story of Shawn and Gus.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	How To Woo Your Best Friend: A Guide By Shawn Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the process rewatching Psych for the third time and I am still blown over by how married Shawn and Gus are. I love them and I love this show and I have a lot of feels that need to be let out and this is what happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you haven’t seen thin amazing show yet... what are you waiting for, go watch it!!!

Shawn is twelve when he kisses Gus for the first time.

It’s for practice, of course, he says. Neither of them has kissed anyone before, and they need practice for when they finally do. 

At first, Gus is being stubborn, and he is not moved one inch by Shawn’s impressive persuasion skills. He’s standing off to the side with his arms crossed, wearing what Shawn likes to call his patented “I refuse to be convinced - but please convince me anyway” look on his face. Shawn is starting to wear him down - he can tell. 

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not kissing you, Shawn,” Gus says. “I’m still not sure this isn’t some weird kind of prank.”

“It’s no prank!” Shawn protests, his hands in the air. “It’s just you and me. Look, Gus…” he drops to his knees in front of his friend and looks up at him. “When you kiss someone for real, don’t you want it to be perfect? What if you mess up - what if it’s horrible and you never get to kiss anyone ever again? You don’t want that, do you?”

Gus chances a look at him, his nose scrunching up as he thinks about it.

Adorable, Shawn thinks, before he quickly squashes the thought. This is practice, he can’t let himself hope for anything more.

Then - “No, I suppose not,” Gus says finally, uncrossing his arms. “I’d want it to be good.”

Shawn smiles wide. “That’s what I’m talking about, I knew you’d see it! We need practice, and this way we don’t get any weird girl cooties. It’s just you and me.”

“Just you and me,” Gus repeats, his gaze on Shawn as he steps forward. “Promise?”

Shawn smiles, closing the distance between them. “Promise,” he whispers. They reach for each other, meeting in the middle, as they always have.

. . . . .

Shawn is seventeen and he hasn’t kissed Gus in five years, which is far too long, in his opinion. They’re still friends - best friends - but it’s clear that Gus will never want them to be anything more, so Shawn has become proficient in… let’s say other areas of study.

Not _actual_ studying, of course - Shawn stopped caring about that years ago, once he made up his mind that he wasn’t going to be anything like what his dad wanted him to be. Shawn is done. He’s his own man, following his own path, and he’s going to make sure everyone knows it. He starts skiving off classes, sleeping with girls… he even gets himself a motorbike on a whim.

Typically, Gus crosses his arms and glares when he sees the motorbike, but all it takes is a bit of begging and wheedling before he’s climbing onto the bike behind Shawn. He’s pressed up against Shawn’s back, warm and solid and comforting, and Shawn lets himself relax for what feels like the first time in years.

“I miss you, buddy,” he confesses, as they ride along the coastline - extra slowly, because Gus had insisted.

“I never left,” Gus says quietly.

His hand comes up to cover Shawn’s heart, and Shawn swallows tightly, hearing everything that Gus doesn’t say.

_You’re the one who’s leaving._

_I’ve always been here._

_Come back to me._

“I know,” Shawn responds.

So maybe it’s not everything Shawn dreams they could be. If they were together - really properly together - they would be magnificent, he is sure of it. But this is what they are, Shawn and Gus. It’s enough. _For now_ , Shawn amends privately, because this is Gus, and he will never stop hoping. _For now._

. . . . . 

Shawn is eighteen, and more than anything, he wants to take Gus to the prom.

He has this whole plan, you see. They would both dress up nicely. They would have matching ties and matching corsages. They would dance together in front of everyone, and Shawn would finally get to hold Gus in his arms like he’s always wanted to, gossip be damned. Later, they’d step outside for some air and slow-dance, just the two of them. Maybe, Shawn would even get to kiss Gus again - for real, this time.

He knows it’s impossible, he knows it would cause the scandal of the century, but he can’t stop thinking about it. It’s what brings him to Gus’s house at two am in the morning, throwing rocks at Gus’s window.

Before long, Gus appears, wearing his fireman pajamas and frowning blearily at him. “Do you know what time it is, Shawn?” he hisses. “This had better be good.”

“It is, I promise!” Shawn stage-whispers back. “Listen, Gus - how do you feel about going to prom with me?”

Gus stares. “You’re not serious,” he says.

“Oh but I am,” Shawn responds. “Think about it, wouldn’t it be awesome?”

Gus stares at him some more, shakes his head. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Shawn,” he says. “I’m going back to bed.”

He makes to close the window, and Shawn panics. “No - wait, I’m coming up there,” he says, and starts looking for something to climb on.

“Shawn, don’t - stay there, I’ll come down,” Gus says.

A few minutes later, Gus is standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his fireman pajamas. “Now what is this really about, Shawn?” he demands. “You didn’t come over here and wake me up at two am just to ask me to prom, did you? Is this some kind of joke?”

“It’s no joke,” Shawn says, going down on one knee and holding up a green corsage. “Burton Guster, will you go to the prom with me?”

Gus stares. “You’re serious,” he says slowly. “So you want us to go… as friends? You really expect me to believe you couldn’t find anyone else to go with you.”

“I don’t want anyone else to go with me, Gus,” Shawn admits quietly. “Only you. And if you want us to go as friends, that’s fine… but I was kind of hoping we could go together.”

“You mean… together together?” Gus asks, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. “You really like me that way? You never said!”

Shawn swallows, suddenly feeling more nervous than ever. “I’ve liked you that way for a long time, Gus,” he says honestly. “I never thought you’d feel the same way. But it’s our senior prom, and I thought…”

“Yes,” Gus says in a rush, pulling Shawn to his feet and into a tight hug. “Of course I’ll go with you, you idiot. I can’t believe you thought I’d never…” he pulls back, cupping Shawn’s face in his hands. He’s so warm, and he’s everything Shawn’s ever wanted, and his heart is beating so fast he can barely think. “I’ve wanted you for a long time too, Shawn,” Gus says. “I just always thought you were playing, or you weren’t serious. You are serious about this, right?”

Shawn smiles. “I’m serious,” he says. “It’s just you and me, Gus. It’s always been you and me.”

“Always,” Gus whispers. His eyes are bright, and his fingers feel so soft against Shawn’s skin.

“Always,” Shawn agrees.

When they kiss, Shawn doesn’t bother to squash the swell of happiness inside him. This is Shawn and Gus - for real this time.

. . . . . 

“You don’t have to do this, Henry,” his partner says for the upteenth time that night.

“On the contrary, this is exactly what I have to do,” Henry responds, holding out an arm as the car they’re sneaking up on gives a violent shudder. Yeah, it’s him all right, Henry thinks, shaking his head. The opposite of subtle is really fucking obvious and that is Shawn Spencer to the letter. 

They get right up to the car and Henry pauses, giving his partner a nod. He takes a deep breath and yanks the car door open to find his son wrapped around…

“Gus?” Henry says, truly shocked for one of few times in his life. He stares between them for a second before taking a step back and crossing his arms sternly. He came here with a job to do and he’s damn well going to do it, no matter who his son was caught with this time.

“Making out in the backseat of a stolen car,” he says, “now that’s the sort of crap I expect from my son, but I would have thought you would have better sense, Guster.”

Gus sputters inelegantly and jabs Shawn in the ribs. “This is a stolen car?” he yelps. “You stole a car, Shawn?”

They have a heated whispered argument and Henry rolls his eyes.

“Are they always like this?” his partner asks, staring with wide eyes.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Henry answers, pinching his nose. He feels a headache coming on already.

“Look dad - officer,” Shawn says, “I think you’ll find the correct term is ‘borrowed.’ Besides, the doors were unlocked, they were practically asking for it…”

“Don’t listen to him, Mr. Spencer,” Gus interrupts, elbowing Shawn again. “We will return the car directly. I will make sure of it, sir.”

Henry sighs and shakes his head. These two have always been a handful, and if this is how it’s going to be from now on, he can only imagine the kind of trouble they’re all in for. Of course, on the bright side, maybe Gus will be a good influence on his son if they’re together like this, Henry muses. A kid like Shawn needs all the good influence he can get. Maybe, just maybe, this might be a good thing after all. 

Now there’s a thought. Henry looks at them - really looks. He sees the way they’re still tangled around each other, close and comfortable. He sees their clasped hands, and the way Gus’ thumb strokes gently over Shawn’s knuckles. He sees the soft, unguarded happiness on both their faces, when all he has seen on his son’s face for years has been hurt and anger. Henry sees all of this and thinks that yes, this really is a good thing.

“All right boys, here’s what’s going to happen,” he says. You will return this car at once. You and Gus will go home - separately. You, Shawn, are grounded. For the next week at least. And if you ever pull a stunt like this again, it’s straight to the station with no bail.”

Shawn’s eyes widen in disbelief and Henry rolls his eyes in exasperation before turning to Gus. “And Gus,” he says, “you keep him out of trouble. And don’t call me sir.”

“Yes, Mr. Spencer,” Gus says at once, nodding frantically.

“Hmph,” Henry grunts, glaring. “Well then.”

He turns on his heel and strides away, his partner trailing behind him in stunned silence. Henry allows himself a small, private smile. Breaking up the routine is a good thing - it wouldn’t do to become predictable. Besides, despite all appearances, he rather likes seeing his son happy. So he’s letting them have tonight - big deal. Henry will certainly be checking on that stolen car… but it can wait until the morning.

. . . . .

Shawn is nineteen, and he’s been with Gus for a whole year. It’s been amazing, thrilling, exciting… yes, he knows those words all mean the same thing, but it bears repeating. 

It’s Shawn and Gus as they’ve always been… only better. There’s a lot more kissing involved, for one, which is more than okay in Shawn’s book. He can’t believe he wasted so much time not kissing Gus. He also never thought he’d have so much fun coming up with ever more ridiculous pet names for Gus, but it is surprisingly rewarding. But, like all good things, something this good must eventually come to an end, and that end is looming ever closer: graduation.

Gus will soon be heading off to college, and Shawn… well. Shawn will most definitely not be heading to college, but to Mexico, where he will find adventure and tacos, although not necessarily in that order. His dad doesn’t approve - neither does Gus, for that matter. But Shawn knows better than to think he could survive at a traditional college. There’s more to life than books and tests, and he’s determined to get out there and live. 

“So, where are you going first?” Gus asks one night after the dreaded graduation day had finally arrived and gone faster than they could blink. 

They’ve spent the night lying on the roof looking up at the stars, hands clasped tight between them. Neither one of them is keen for the night to end… neither one of them is ready to let go.

“No idea,” Shawn says, smiling up at the sky. “Isn’t it brilliant?”

Gus sputters beside him, rolling on his side to stare at him. “Shawn - you at least have a map, don’t you? What if you get lost?”

“Gus, don’t be a bossy mother hen,” Shawn says, rolling his eyes. “I know Spanish, I’ll be fine.”

“You better,” Gus says. “Because if you die out there, I’ll kill you, you hear me?”

Shawn blinks up at him. “I think that that would be counterproductive, don’t you?” he asks.

Gus makes a noise of frustration and kisses him, fierce and needy. Soon, Shawn is arching into him, one hand wrapped tightly in Gus’ and the other holding him closer. When they break apart, they’re both flushed, breathing heavily as they gaze at each other.

“Just… wherever you’re going, take care of yourself, and I’ll do the same,” Gus says. “Once you’ve found whatever it is you’re looking for… I’ll be here.”

Shawn smiles, because it’s impossible not to. “I know,” he says.

Gus smiles, and they turn to look up at the stars, their hands still clasped together. 

Whatever happens, Shawn knows that what he and Gus have is stronger than distance, stronger than time. God, it sounds like a crappy romance novel, but it’s true, every bit of it. 

Sure, one chapter might be ending, but a new one is beginning. He has to admit, it’s exciting not to know what might be in store. He is Shawn Spencer, and he is ready for his next adventure.

. . . . .

Gus gets postcards from what seems like every country of the world. He gets postcards from places as varied and far flung as England, Germany, Thailand, and Australia, to name a few. Shawn tells him about what he’s been doing - whether he’s waiting tables or joining a traveling circus or teaching snorkeling lessons. Half the time, Gus can’t be sure if he’s joking or not - but that’s Shawn, and he wouldn’t expect anything less.

Sometimes, there’s even a return address, which from Shawn is as good as ‘wish you were here’ spelled out in bright flashing letters. So Gus writes back whenever he can, telling Shawn whatever comes to mind about his unremarkable everyday life or random thoughts he had that he knew Shawn would laugh at if he were there. 

Sometimes, he’ll even get a rare phone call from Shawn. It might happen at odd hours and the connection might be spotty at best, but it’s Shawn for sure. It’s his voice and his laugh and his rambling and he’s everything Gus wants.

“Stay with me?” he asks one night at the end of a long call. It’s good to hear Shawn’s voice, but it’s 3 in the morning and Gus is feeling heavy with exhaustion, his eyes slipping closed again and again.

He can hear Shawn’s surprise in the way his breath hitches over the phone, and he wants to kick himself, but he just can’t summon the energy. He doesn’t mean to ask too much and he would never ask for more than Shawn could give… but Gus misses him. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing, but the ache of missing Shawn is always there, like an itch he can’t scratch. Gus thought it might be a little better if he could pretend that Shawn was there… just a little longer.

“Just until I fall asleep,” Gus says, because he can’t help himself.

“Sure, buddy,” Shawn says, his voice quiet. “Anything.”

Gus sighs and lets his eyes slip closed. He cradles the phone loosely in his hands and listens to Shawn’s steady breathing through the little speaker. Just for a moment, he allows himself to imagine that Shawn is there with him, breathing softly as they drift off to sleep together.

Thousands of miles away, Shawn hangs up the phone and brings it to his lips, a thoughtful look on his face. At the same time, Gus falls asleep that night with a smile on his face.

. . . . .

It is 2006, and Shawn is ready to come home. 

Of course, for him, home is not a place - it’s a person. It’s the person Shawn was coming back to all along.

So, he shows up on Gus’ doorstep after his flight and rings the doorbell. It’s probably just as well that he’s too tired to be nervous, he thinks. On second thought, maybe he should have given his friend some kind of heads up… but no, this is Gus, and he wouldn’t expect anything different.

Gus opens the door in mid-yawn. He’s barefoot, Shawn notices, and he’s wearing his favorite flannel fireman pajamas. He’s still soft with sleep, blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes. Then, Gus catches sight of Shawn standing in the doorway with his suitcase slung over his shoulder and he freezes, staring at Shawn with wide eyes.

“Surprise?” Shawn offers, trying a smile. 

Gus stares at him, and Shawn falters, his stomach lurching uncomfortably.

“I’m back,” he explains, “for good this time, I hope.”

Gus blinks and stares at him some more. Shawn is starting to freak out a bit when Gus finally moves, lurching across the doorstep and pulling Shawn into a hug. 

“Shawn, you… I…” Gus shakes his head and pulls Shawn closer. Shawn lets himself relax into the embrace, feeling Gus’ warmth all around him, breathing in the scent of lavender and home.

When they pull away, Gus is sniffling slightly and his eyes are a bit watery. Shawn politely decides not to mention it, not least because he’s pretty sure it would be a case of the pot calling the kettle black.

“You’d better come in,” Gus says, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

Their fingers twine together easily, and Shawn can’t help smiling in response. It’s like their lives are slotting back in place - Shawn and Gus, together as they should be. Through all this time, there’s only one thing he’s missed, and that is Gus. Well, Gus and his favorite churro stand - he’s a big fan. But mostly, he’s missed Gus, and now he’s here to stay. Sure, he’s under no illusions that it will be easy, but Shawn knows that it will be worth it.

As they stand together in the darkened bedroom, Shawn is unusually quiet, and it seems that Gus senses the importance of this moment too. He unbuttons Shawn’s shirt with careful fingers, his eyes soft as they gaze into Shawn’s. When they kiss, Shawn feels everything they can’t find the words to tell each other yet. He feels that he has been missed, just as much as he has missed Gus.

But most of all, he feels like this is a new beginning. It feels like the start of a new chapter, and if Gus is by his side, Shawn knows it will be a good one. He can’t wait to find out what happens next.

. . . . .

F I N 

. . . . .


End file.
